Save My Disney Character IX
SMDC IX Save My Disney Character IX was the ninth contest in the SMDC series. It was held in the summer of 2017. After a long history of strong contest showings by both characters, Rapunzel defeated Aladdin in the finals. Results 1. Rapunzel 2. Aladdin 3. Nick Wilde 4. Mickey Mouse 5. Lumiere 6. Judy Hopps 7. Dug 8. Fa Mulan 9. Jack Skellington 10. Judge Claude Frollo 11. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz 12. Winnie the Pooh 13. Hades 14. Belle 15. Simba 16. Cave of Wonders 17. Iago 18. Tigger 19. Moana 20. Alice 21. Will Turner 22. Lotso-Huggin' Bear 23. Mr. Dark 24. Donald Duck 25. Ariel 26. John Silver 27. Genie 28. Peter Pan 29. Piglet 30. Sa'luk 31. Megara 31. Captain Jack Sparrow 33. Gadget Hackwrench 33. Liver Lips 35. Aqua 35. Darkwing Duck 37. Tinker Bell 37. Jane Porter 39. Mittens 39. Scar 41. Shadow 41. Chernabog 43. Emperor Zurg 43. Mabel Pines 45. Bolt 45. Tod 47. Maximus 47. Roger Radcliffe 49. Coach Gordon Bombay 49. Scrooge McDuck 51. Eeyore 51. Roxas 53. Remy 53. Basil 55. Pete (Classics) 55. Negaduck 57. Tiana 57. Davy Jones 59. Vanellope von Schweetz 59. Elizabeth Swann 61. Christopher Robin 61. Rabbit 63. Wreck-It Ralph 63. Lady 65. Uku 65. Baymax 67. Captain Hector Barbossa 67. Shego 69. Jafar 69. Sassy 71. Flynn Rider 71. Nani Pelekai 73. Elisa Maza 73. Shere Khan 75. Nala 75. Woody 77. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz 77. Paige 79. Anton Ego 79. Baloo 81. Elsa 81. Sadness 83. Miss Bianca 83. Merlin 85. Sora 85. Bagheera 87. Dipper Pines 87. Perry the Platypus 89. Kirby 89. Stitch 91. Hercules 91. Figaro 93. Tarzan 93. Macbeth 95. Anna 95. Dory 97. Goliath 97. WALL-E 99. King Triton 99. Zazu 101. Bernard 101. Flower 103. Kronk 103. Bambi 105. Mufasa 105. Robin Hood 107. David Xanatos 107. Gaston 109. Yzma 109. Buzz Lightyear 111. Hudson 111. Chip 113. Gizmoduck 113. Sergeant Tibbs 115. Dodger 115. Kaa 117. Cruella de Vil 117. Sally 119. Thumper 119. Fagin 121. Dash Parr 121. Kenai 123. Pluto 123. Ludwig von Drake 125. Archimedes 125. Gyro Gearloose 127. Captain Hook 127. Maleficent 129. Abu 129. Dawn Bellwether 131. Mother Gothel 131. Dr. Facilier 133. Jasmine 133. Owl 135. Pocahontas 135. Ursula 137. Gurgi 137. Jock 139. Pegasus 139. Tamatoa 141. Grandmother Willow 141. Cory Baxter 143. Rafiki 143. Fear 145. Joy 145. Sven 147. Hank 147. Pongo 149. Meeko 149. Flash --- 151. EVE 151. Goofy 153. Kairi 153. Rock Titan 155. Timon 155. Syndrome 157. Maui 157. Sebastian 159. Bing Bong 159. Jiminy Cricket 161. Naminé 161. Kim Possible 163. Fix-It Felix Jr 163. Evinrude 165. Carl Fredericksen 165. Lilo Pelekai 167. Axel 167. Finnick 169. Slinky Dog 169. RC --- 171. Hiro Hamada 171. Saix 173. Kuzco 173. Jim Hawkins 175. Thomas O'Malley 175. Tadashi Hamada 177. Oogie Boogie 177. Cassandra 179. Fred 179. Riley 181. Megavolt 181. Mortimer Mouse 183. Lampy 183. Mushu 185. Kristoff 185. Mama Odie 187. Demona 187. Koslov 189. Captain Li Shang 189. Esmerelda 191. Heihei 191. Scuttle 193. Brooklyn 193. Flik 195. Cri-Kee 195. Reepicheep 197. Herbie the Love Bug 197. Horace the Hate Bug 199. Djali 199. Raven Baxter Notable Notes *The highest placing newcomer was Nick Wilde of Zootopia, placing 3rd. *Notable among the hard boots were Thomas O'Malley, Li Shang, and Esmeralda, who had been in all of the first 9 contests, which will make SMDCX their first absence. Among the soft boots, EVE, Goofy, Sebastian, Jiminy Cricket, and Lilo had been in all 9 contests, but will still have a chance to be nominated into SMDCX.